Open Your Eyes
by Stephenie18
Summary: "How can someone who is so observant miss something that I'm sure is blatantly obvious?"


Title: Open Your Eyes

Disclaimer: One day, one day I will have a stake in this... but not today. :\

Summary: "How can someone who is so observant miss something that I'm sure is blatantly obvious?"

Rating: T 

A/N: Hello again! I get these random inspirations and just have to write them down before I lose them, so here is one! Can't wait for the new episodes coming soon!

PS-I need some help from all you devoted readers. A while ago I came across a REALLY good oneshot where Jane was either transgender or a hermaphrodite and I kind of want to reread it and maybe explore that turf myself, but I don't remember what it was called or who wrote it. SO, if you know of it, or know who wrote it, or have ANY idea... please let me know!

It was just one of those weeks where it seemed like nothing would go right for Boston Detective Jane Rizzoli. So, when Thursday afternoon came, she was ecstatic to correct all of the bad karma had sent her way for no reason. But, when she was woken up at four am on a Friday by a triple homicide, she knew things weren't looking any better for her.

The case was aggravating to say the least. The killer was careless for sure, leaving fingerprints and hairs all over the scene. Too bad for the BPD that he wasn't in the system. After pulling two 20 hour shifts, the perp was finally caught.

It had been a tiring week, and of course, during the case, Jane had come in contact with the ever elusive ME, Dr. Maura Isles. She was her best friend, and she loved her, but Jane felt more than that, and it was tiring to have to dance around the ever strengthening feelings the detective had for her blonde cohort. She felt this electric spark every time they were together, and missed her when they were apart. Sure, they had their differences, but all that went away when they became friends. And, after a week like she'd had, Jane was becoming ever more frustrated at her current situation. So, she had tried her best to avoid Maura all of Friday, and found herself pretty successful.

But after a long week, she just wanted to go home and relax, so she took Sunday off. When she got home and finally showered and made it to her comfortable couch, she heard a knock at her door. She groaned, and rose to find who exactly was interrupting her relaxation. She opened the door to none other than her blonde crime fighting partner.

"Can I help you, Maura?" Jane said a little gruffly.

"Jane, we need to talk... May I come in?"

Jane sighed, before moving to the side and allowing Maura into her house. She closed the door but instead of turning around to look at Maura, leaned her forehead against the cold wood. After a long moment of silence, she felt a hand on her arm and a body come up to her right.

"Jane, you've been avoiding me all day. Don't think I haven't noticed. What's going on?"

Jane just stayed quiet, trying to keep all the week's frustration from tumbling out of her mouth.

"Jane... If I've done something wrong, you need to tell me so we can work this out. Did you honestly think you could try your hardest to not come into contact with me without me noticing? Jane... really, I'm not dense."

Once again, Jane bit her tongue and clenched her fists to hold her temper in check. She could tell Maura was getting passionate about her argument, and knew it wouldn't be long until she just exploded. Sure enough, Maura roughly removed her hand from Jane's arm to cross her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine, Jane. You don't want to talk to me. I get it. I don't know what I've done to deserve first blatant avoidance, and now the silent treatment from you. I'm not going to stand here and play whatever game it is you're trying to play. I'm your best friend, I'm concerned about you, about us, and I just wanted to sort things out. But obviously there's nothing you are too keen on fixing. I don't know what you're problem is, really! What on earth have I done other than be here for you, Jane? Huh? Can you at least tell me that?"

"You really don't see it, do you?"

Maura was still reeling from her rant, that she had barely registered that Jane had spoken. But, she HAD heard her. "See what? What have I missed, Jane?"

"Only everything Maura," Jane said as she turned around to look at Maura for the first time since the woman had entered her apartment.

"How can someone who is so observant miss something that I'm sure is blatantly obvious, huh? Can you really stand here and tell me that you have NO idea what I'm feeling right now?"

"How on Earth would I know how you feel Jane? I'm not clairvoyant in any way, and the whole reason I'm here is to find OUT what you're feeling. So, yes Jane, I can really stand here and tell you that I have no idea what you're feeling right now."

"Jesus Maura. Must you be so literal all the time?"

"Jane, what do you expect from me?" Maura said while stepping right up against Jane threateningly.

"Can't you just open your eyes and see what's been in front of you this whole time, Maura?" Jane said, now having to look down to Maura, whose breath she could feel on her neck.

"Jane! I have no idea what you expect me to say! What do you want me to do right now? Spell it out for me Jane, because I'm obviously missing something."

And in a move that she never thought she'd be brave enough to pull, she placed her hand on Maura's neck roughly, and smashed their lips together. Once Jane realized what she had done, she tried to pull away, one to be restricted by a hand tightening in her hair. Wait... did Maura want this as badly as she did?

When the duo finally had to breathe, Jane gingerly rested her head against Maura's.

"Jane... I haven't been missing this. I saw it, I did. I just... have been trying to convince myself otherwise in order to get through feeling what I feel."

Jane chuckled slightly. "You could've told me, ya know?"

Maura only smirked in response. "You could've just as easily told me, too."

Jane pulled away to look Maura in the eyes. "Touche."

After a brief silence of the two just simply staring at each other, Jane finally managed to focus on her thoughts long enough to ask, "What does this mean, Maura?"

Maura simply shrugged, and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. "What do you want it to mean, Jane?"

Jane placed her hands on the doctor's waist and said, "I want this to mean that I can stop dancing around how I feel about you. I want this to mean that I get to kiss you when I want, and touch you when I want, as long as it's appropriate of course. I want this to mean that I can take you out to dinner, or go to movies, or just...do things that couples do. Dammit Maura, I just want this to mean we're together. Are we, together I mean?"

At Maura's nod, Jane smiled bigger than the Cheshire Cat, which caused the blonde to smile in return.

"You definitely seem to be in better spirits now, Jane," Maura said with a smirk.

Jane smiled, and drew Maura closer to her. "I most definitely am, Doctor."

"Well in that case, it looks like my services are no longer needed, Detective."

Jane smiled even wider. "Services? AS in..."

Maura looked up at Jane with an evil glint in her eyes. "Oh, I was going to suggest we sit on the couch, me in your lap of course, and watch some sappy movie. Then I would yawn, and you would say that I was too tired to drive home, so I'd have to stay here. Seeing as though your guestroom is currently being used for storage, I'd have to sleep in your bed, which I DEFINITELY wouldn't mind. Then of course I'd lay right in the middle, causing you to have to snuggle up against me, like I know you secretly love to do when I'm over. I know you can't keep your hands to yourself... so I'm sure they'd start to wonder, some heavy petting would SURELY ensue, and if everything falls into place..."

Jane could only stare at the woman before her. Never had she wanted anything more than the scenario coming out of the woman's mouth. So, she said the only thing she thought was an appropriate response.

"I like the way you think, Doctor."


End file.
